Almost Paradise
by Aquarius Angel
Summary: Formerly a SongFic! Simply, how Darien and Serena became friends!


Title: Almost Paradise  
Author: Aquarius Angel  
E-mail:  
Home page: http/ PG  
Time Period: Frist Season  
Authors Note: Okay I'm changing this because they say we have to. To get the full understanding of the story, go to my website and look under Song-Fics! The song is Almost Paradise, and can be found on the Footloose Soundtrack.

Disclaimer: If you already haven't guessed  
I don't own these characters or the song!  
If I did I would have money, but since I don't  
I also don't have any money, so if you tried to  
sue me you wouldn't be able to get anything from  
me, since I have nothing!Thanks for reading this! The song 'Almost Paradise'  
is the love theme-song from the movie 'Footloose',  
if you were wondering!

I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I did  
writinging it!

* * *

'The Moon is beautiful tonight. Bright and Full just  
like in my dreams.' Darien sat awake on his balcony  
once again. The early morning hours would always find  
him awake thinking about his dream. 'I thought I  
touched her this time. I had to have been so close  
before I woke up.'

* * *

"Darien you will forever be a mystery." Andrew said.

Darien looked up at his friend and smiled one of his  
crooked half smiled. "Not forever I hope somebody will  
be able to figure me out."

"I think somebody has, well as much as she can without  
you telling her anything about yourself."

Darien looked at him in wonderment. Andrew left him  
to go over and take Serena and Mina's order. And Darien  
watched him thinking. 'I have been alone for to long  
maybe Andrew is right, I do need somebody.'

* * *

'This is weird it's almost three-thirty and Serena  
hasn't knocked me onto he ground yet...'

"I'M LATE!"

'Maybe I thought to soon.'

"Whoa, slow down Meatball-head."

BANG!

Serena tripped and fell along with Darien down to the  
cement.

"First don't call me Meatball-Head." Long Breath.

"Second..."

'She is looking at me as if she is looking into me.  
Goodness I could drown in her sky blue eyes, they seem  
to be forever deep.'

"Second?"

* * *

"Second...Goodness your eyes are gorgeous." Serena  
said with a sigh. Mind you she was still on top of  
him laying on the ground.

Darien smiled at her, a real smile. "Did I just say  
that our loud?"

"Yep." That made her blush. "But you must have been  
reading mind, cause I was thinking the same about your  
beautiful eyes."

* * *

Serena quickly got off of him. "Darien, I..." 

"Serena I'm sorry." Darien said cutting her off as  
he got up.

"For what?"

"For being a jerk to you when ever I have seen you.  
You are different than most of the people I have met,  
so full of life, love and happiness. I didn't know  
how to act towards you, and the first thing that came  
to mind was your hair."

"You never did like it." Serena said with a pout.

"On contraire, I thought it was rather unique and  
adorable." Darien said with another genuine smile.

* * *

"Darien will you be my friend now?" Serena asked him.

Darien took her hand and lead her towards the park.  
It only took a few seconds to get there.

"Right now Serena we are friends." 'But how I wish to  
be more than that.'

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"And no more teasing me constantly?"

"No more teasing you constantly, only every once in  
awhile."

"Ok, good." Serena then looked at Darien's watch.  
"Goodness I am really late now, got to go. Bye Darien."

"Bye Serena." But she was to far gone to here him.

* * *

Darien was sitting at the counter actually smiling  
while talking to Andrew. That's when Serena ran in  
and went straight to him.

"Darien save me from Mina!" Serena said half out a  
breath and only half fearfully.

Darien took her in his arms. "Why Serena?"

"I did better than her on a history test, and she is  
having problems dealing with it." Darien and Andrew  
bother started laughing.

"You wouldn't be laughing if she was after you."

They stopped laughing but Darien couldn't help but  
keep smiling.

'I'm holding Serena in my arms we must be getting  
closer.'

* * *

Darien once again was sitting on his balcony, but this  
time it was just before midnight. He had just returned  
from a late night walk in the park with Serena. 

'Her hair is the color of heaven's door and just  
talking to her and learning more about her is paradise.  
Oh, how I wish we are more. I can see forever into her  
eyes if only I could look into them for forever.'  
Darien smiled and sighed. 'No more dreams of mysterious  
girls. I only want to have dreams of Serena and how  
when I'm with here I'm almost in paradise, almost


End file.
